


not a time for talking

by blazeofglory



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hickies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos's colleagues know a little bit too much about his sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a time for talking

"Cecil, we have to talk," Carlos said bluntly, immediately regretting his choice of words. Cecil didn’t seem perturbed though. He just straightened up a little, still on Carlos’s lap, lips still kiss-swollen… Oh, he looked so good like that… Carlos wasn’t supposed to be focusing on that right now, though.

"What is it? Oh, do you have more ideas for the bedroom? Because I _must say_ that your last idea was _quite_ satisfactory.”

Carlos chuckled, but shook his head. “Not quite. I actually, um…” He blushed bright red. “I need you to stop leaving hickies on my neck.”

"Oh." Cecil’s smile fell and he blushed too (though his blush was decidedly more violet than pink.) One glance at Carlos’s gorgeous neck confirmed what he already knew— it was covered in hickies. "Why didn’t you say so before?"

"Well, it’s not that I really mind!" Carlos assured Cecil quickly, reaching up to gently caress his face. Cecil perked up a little. "It’s just… My colleagues have been mocking me about it. And they keep asking about our sex life. And they really, really don’t need to know."

Cecil nodded slowly. “I understand, then.” A mischievous gleam settled in his eyes. Everyone may be able to see Carlos’s neck, but the hundred other hickies he’d left were well-hidden.

“What about everywhere else?”

"Everywhere else is fair game," Carlos grinned.


End file.
